The Shadow Man's Vengeance
Returned to the Muppet Show just in time, Reia saved Sonja from the Shadow Man and takes her backstage. Reia: Whew... Presea: It's okay. She just passed out. Kiva: That's good. Reia: We need to deal with the Shadow Man now. Kiva: I know. Dr. Facilier: So, you came back. Jafar told me you are persistent. Kiva: Dr. Facilier... Dr. Facilier: Seems I would have Sonja to make my power stronger, but it seems you have arrived before the deal is complete. - Reia defends Sonja. Reia: Of course I did. Your greed of power consumes your heart. Kiva: Yeah, you heard her. Especially these deals you keep making to save your hide. Dr. Facilier: You see right through me. Reia did taught you well. Reia: Although I appreciate the couplement, you and Jafar still have to be stopped. Kiva: And this time, we'll make sure you and Jafar won't come back! Jafar: You street rats are not going to win this time. Kiva: Oh yes, we will! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and Reia transformed into her Super Saiyan 2 form. Dr. Facilier: Well, you two ARE persistent. Jafar: Allow me to take Sonja for a more suitable company. These little rats won't do, you see. Kiva: Leave Sonja alone, you creeps!! Reia: Take your pick, sis. Kiva: I'll deal with Jafar, while you deal with the Shadow Man. Reia: Think you're up for this? Kiva: No problem. Let's do it. Reia: Then we'll take this matter outside. - Reia rammed the Shadow Man upwards as Jafar flew away. Kiva ran after Jafar as Sonja begins to wake up with Alister and the Lombax Five beside her. - Elsewhere, Kiva finally caught up with Jafar in the junkyard. Kiva: Jafar! There's nowhere to run. Jafar: Is it? I haven't forgotten that it is the street rat Aladdin tricked me to become a powerful genie. Kiva: Well, it's Aladdin idea to begin with. - Speaking of Aladdin, he showed up beside Kiva. Aladdin: Mind if I jump in? Kiva: Sure. Jafar: Aladdin... Have I waited a long time to finally destroy you, street rat! Kiva: Hey! You're fighting me! Reia: (Kiva, can you hear me?) Kiva: (Yes. I can hear you, Reia.) Reia: (Jafar's source of power has to be from the Shadow Man's new totem. More importantly, it has a limit.) Kiva: (Wait.. If we drain his power, then Jafar would return to the Underworld?) Reia: (Both he and the Shadow Man. This won't be easy. Good luck.) Kiva: (Thanks. You too.) You will pay for what you done to Sonja! Jafar: Concerned? Don't worry. You'll be joining her VERY soon! - With the totem's power, Jafar into a powerful genie. Suddenly, Aladdin's magic carpet came in to Kiva's aid. Kiva: Nice timing. Aladdin: Think you can handle something that big? Kiva: Pretty much. - While Kiva fights Jafar, both Reia and the Shadow Man crashed into the forest. Reia: This has to stop. That totem is not suppose to handle this much power. Dr. Facilier: Perhaps, but if you have not intervene, more villains will be at my side. Reia: By using Sonja's blood? You're just plain sick. Dr. Facilier: I'm referring to her perfume. All that power has endless possibilities. - Reia then transformed into a Super Saiyan God in rage. Reia: You...will never be like Towa! - Reia battled the Shadow Man until, thanks to Kiva's fight with Jafar, a portal appeared and taking Jafar with brute force. Reia grabbed into a tree and the Shadow Man grabbed Reia's leg, trying to attack, but quickly slipped. Both Jafar and the Shadow Man returned to the Underworld. Kiva looked for Reia and found her. Reia: You're alright. Kiva: Yeah. Guess the hint you gave me helped out. Reia: Yeah, it did. They won't come back. I'm sure this time. Kiva: Totally. We better head back and check on Sonja. Reia: She's probably better by now. Let's go see. - Reia and Kiva returned to the Muppet Show and checked on Sonja. Category:Scenes - Muppets